Sathyapriya
'Sathyapriya Prakash ''(born Sathyapriya Sundaram) '''is the main protagonist and female lead of the series. She is the wife of Prakash and the biological daughter of Sundaram and Sampoornam. Biography Sathyapriya known as Sathya was born to middle class family. However, after her birth, her father Sundaram became sucessful in his business and her family was well to do. Hence, her father believed that she was his good luck charm and she grew up with a luxurious life. Her father dots on her younger sisters Dharani, Anjali and her. He loved his 3 daugthers very much and would go to the ends of the world to make them happy. Although Satya's father loved all 3 of his daughters equally, she was his favourite and he always had a softer spot for her compared to her sisters Dharani and Anjali. Sathya was well educated by her father who put her through finishing school where she earned her degree. She is shown as a talented well rounded person who loves her family very much. After she graduates from college, her matenal uncle Devaraj (Her mother Sampoornam's brother) and his wife Saroja pay her family visit and propose a marriage between her and their son, her cousin Suresh. Her Uncle Devaraj is not really keen on the proposal as he live a middle class life and Satya's father is rich. He thinks she deserves a groom that is up to her father's status. However, her Aunt Saroja insists that they propose the marriage anyway as she is greedy and wants her son to marry a girl from a rich family. Satya's father does not agree to the marriage as he wants a groom that is richer than himelf for SatyaSaty. Saroja is insulted at this and leaves while cursing her family but her good hearted uncle, Deveraj is understanding and does not ho;d a grudge. There is another girl in her village named Satyakala who is also called Satya. Satyakala has always been jelous of her. Karthik is a rich young man from the Chennai. A broker proposes Satyakala as a possible bride for Karthiik and his status conscious mother Annapoorni agrees. She does not show Karthik the picture of the bride she found for him, but tells him the name of the girl's village and that her name is Satya. He bumps into Satyakala and she takes an instant liking to him. Karthik however takes an instant liking to Satya when sees her kind act and mature speech at the temple. He is further attracted by her looks. When he finds out that her name is Satya, he thinks that she is the girl that his mother found for him. Kathik has a fall and is brought to Satyakala's house by her father and her. He tells them that he is there to see his future bride and says that he has seen her and likes her. Satyakala thinks he is talking about her. Karthik's search for Satya's father leads him to Sundaram (Sayapriya's father) who brings him home. Satypriya's father had also told the same broker to look for a bride for Satya and thinks that Karthik is the groom that he found. The whole family including Satya takes a liking to Karthik.The broker brings Karhik's photho to Satyakala's house and leaves town for some time. Satyakala and family are surprised to see Karthik's picture as he had been to their house before and Satyakala is happy that Karthik is her future groom. Karthik and Satyapriya fall in love with each other. After many misunderstandings and huge fight, Karthik and Satyapriya are set to marry, to the wrath of Satyakala and her father Nadhesan. Nadhesan vows reveng and plans to stop the wedding. Even Saroja is angered at Satya's upcoming marriage. However Devaraj and their children Suresh and Sujatha are happy for Satya. Suresh graciously thinks that rich Karthik is a better match for Satya than himself and does not feel insulted or hold a grudge. Satya's father faces a lot of problems in his business (Most of his problems caused by a vengeful Nadhesan) and finds it hard to come up with the money for Satya's upcoming wedding and dowry. Karthik's status conscious mother does not budge on the dowry. He manages to come up with the money by borrowing money from money lenders. After many obstacles, Karhik and Satya are finally at the wedding hall about to get married, but just as Karthik is about to tie the thali, a woman set up by Nadhasen pushes Dharani accidently bangs Karthik and the thali falls into the fire. Karthik's mother calls off the wedding saying that i is bad luck. karthil follows his mother out of the wedding hall. Satya's father dies out of grive that his daughter's wedding was called off. Her family and her loose all their property due to her father's debts. Her uncle, Devaraj brings her mother Sampoornam, her sisters and her into his home despite his wife Saroja's protest. Saroja treats them badly. We are introduced to the Jaihind Villas family where it's oldest daughter in law Gayathiri dominates the family. Only the youngest son of the family, Prakash bravely stands up to her. Satya goes to work at a hotel where Gayathiri works as a General Manager and is Satya's direct boss. Gayathiri who is jelous of Satya treats Satya badly. Praksh gets his second sister in law Thilaga, whom his second brother Raju chased out while she was pregnant(instigated by evil Gayathiri) a job at the hotel where Satya and Gayathiri were working at. Satya starts off having a rocky relationship with Praksh as they meet under circumtances that put him under a bad light. They both misunderstand each other. After many misunderstadings (Some created by Gayathiri, and Prakash tries to rape her but falls down a cliff. She rescues him. His has a change of heart and realises that Satyae is a good person and that the things he accused her of were actually his evil sister in law Gayathiri's doing. Prakash and Satya become good friends. Satya loses her job due to Gayathiri's evil planning and her family and her are chased out by her aunt, Saroja due to her sister Dharani. Dharani is in love with her cousin Suresh and mistkenly thinks he loves her too. SHe enters the bathroom while Suresh is bathing and is caught by a furious Saroja who insults Satya and family and chases them out even after Suresh's protest. Devaraj is not at home. Prakash and his friends find them a new home. They do not return even after Devaraj calls them back as they decide to stand on their own feet. Her mother goes to work as maid. After many obstacles from his sister in law Gayathiri, Prakash gets a goverment job. When Satya looks for a new job, Karthik comes back onto the picture and is still very much in love with Satya. Even his mother Annapoorni feels bad for what happened and wants Satya as a daughter in law. However, Satya is not willing to forgive them. Prakash and Karthik become friends. Satya gets a new job in Karthik's company without knowing that it is his company. When she finds out, she leaves. Karthik's mother meets in an accident while trying to convince Satya to rejoin their company. Satya feels bad and admits Annapoorni in a hospital. Satya gets another job but finds that her company works for Karthik' company. Satya agrees to stay in the job as she does not work directly for Karthik, but warns him that they only have a working relationship and nothing else. Satya starts being civil to Karthik and accepts him as a friend after her saves her from a dangerous situation. Prakash's parents who take a liking to Sathya ask for her hand in marriage for Prakash. Satya refuses as she wants to stay a spinster for life and support her familly. Saroja finds a bride for Suresh and the bride's family happes to be the family Satya's mother Sampoornam works for. Suresh and the bride Sowmiiya are set to marry. However, when Sowmiya and family find out about Dharani they put a condition that the wedding has to be posponed until Dhrani gets settled in life. Saroja forces Satya and her family to immediately get Dharani married. Prakash challenges Gayathiri that her does not need her help to get married. He family asks for Dharani's hand in marriage. Satya refuses at first, as she is worried about how Gayathiri would treat Dharani, Howver, she later agrees to the proposal after Prakash promises to take care of Dhrani. Dharani only agrees to marry Prakash for Suresh ans she does not want Suresh's wedding to be called off. Prakash and Dharani's wedding is postponed due to Satya's financial situation. Karthik's mother Annapoorni offers Devaraj and family money to get Satya and her mother Samppornam to agree to Karthik and Satya's marriage. Devaraj refuses, but money minded Saroja secretly meets her and takes her up on her offer. Annapoorni gives Saroja a lump of cash. Saroja buys new jewels without the knowledge of her family and offers to give her daughter Sujatha's jewels to Dharani so that Dhrani can get married soon. She only gives the jewels to Dharani so that Dharani's postponed marriage would go on soon as her son's postponed marriage would only go on after Dharani gets married. Gayathiri hatches a few plans to stop Prakash and Dharani from getting married but fails. The day before Prakash and Dharani's wedding(During their wedding reception), Suresh's soon to be bride, Sowmiya secretly marries her ex-boyfriend. When Dharani finds out about this she refuses to get married as she only agreed to the marriage so that Suesh and Sowmiya can get married. She begs Suresh to run away with her but her refuses. After evil Gayathir's instigation, Suresh's friends and Dharani give Suresh sleeping pills and kidnap him while he is unconscious. On the wedding day, everyone thinks that Suresh and Dharani had run away. Gayathiri insults Prakash. Humiliated, he brings Satya and her mother Sampoornam aside and tells Satya that since her sister Dharani has run away, she hs to take her sister's place and marry him. At first. she refuses, but after her mother emotionally blackmails her, she agrees to the marriage and marries Prakash. Karthik and his mother are not present at the wedding as Karthik's mother had just had a heart attack and they are at the hospital. Sathya is at first unhappy about the marriage but Prakash and her gradually began to fall in love with each other. Prakash is influenced by his firend the MLA Ekamabaram who brainwashes him that he has to control his wife. Thus, he tries to control Satya. He tells her not to have any relationship with her Uncle Devaraj's family as her has accepted Suresh and Dharani who humiliated him at the wedding altar by runnning away. Prakash does not want anything to do with the people who humilated him. Satya returns the money that she owes her Aunt Saroja after her Aunt Saroja humiliates her at her office. She thinks it's from her dad's business as her dad's old friend Murugesh gave it to her. It is actually her sister Dharani's set up who gave the money to Murugesh and made him lie about it so that Satya would accept the money. Satya also gives Dharani the jewelry that her Uncle Devaraj gave her as it was originally suppose to be for Dharani. This angers Prakash who had planned to pay his evil sister in law Gayathiri her money back by selling the jewelry. Her Uncle Devaraj returns the jewelry to her through her father in law, Chithambaram and mother in law, Janaki. Prakash accepts the jewelry after much havoc. Gayathiri sets her brother in law Moorthy up to exhange the jewelry with fake jewelry and frames Satya's Uncle Devaraj. Prakash's anger against her uncle's family is further increased as he thinks her uncle did this on purpose to humiliate him. Physical Appearance Sathyapriya is portryayed as attractive and gorgeous. She is slim, tall and fair. She has brown eyes and her hair is a long black slightly wavy mane. She is usually homely in her dressing. She usually either wears a chudithar or a saree. She is also seen wearing pavadai and thavani in the past. Altough she used to wear chudithars more often, she has recently started wearing sarees more often. Personality and Traits Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters